Elizabeth sees Neal's art for the first time
by Factory Knot
Summary: Elizabeth has always been curious about Neal's art, she persuades Mozzie to show her.


_Everything belongs to Jeff Eastin and USA Network. I am purely a fan. _

_Elizabeth had always been curious about Neal's art, after years of hearing all about his forgery skills from Peter. Since she had started working again at her old art gallery and seeing unremarkable art being sold for thousands of pounds she had found herself thinking about it more and more. Then the owner had suggested a show of 'outsider art', it seems the perfect excuse to persuade Neal to let her take a few pieces for the show. He had been reluctant saying he was too busy with a case for Peter to take her right now, but when Mozzie had volunteered to take Elizabeth he hadn't been able to come up with an excuse quickly enough. _

Mozzie unlocked the storeroom door. Leading El through all sorts of boxes and crates through to a back room filled with paintings. They were neatly arranged into different sections. On the left she recognised several as famous works of art and flicked through a few idly.

"They are just for practice purposes only" Mozzie told her, just keeping up his technique.

"Of course" El assured him she understood.

On the right stood Neal's own work, landscapes and portraits and modern art, multiple styles were used. El started going through them, she recognised many of them as works of art by the masters, from the ancient masters like Caravaggio, Bernini and Rubens to the more modern ones Picasso, Matisse and Hopper. Despite the different styles, each one was a perfect replica.

"There are so many" she said amazed stepping back to try and count how far back they went.

Mozzie shifted from foot to foot uncomfortably. El got the impression he was debating with himself about something.

"I'd love your opinion Mozzie, are there any specific ones I should be looking at."

"These are just the ones he does to clear his mind" Mozzie told her. I think the one's you want to see are further back. He gestured behind himself but stayed where he was blocking her access to where he was pointing

"but?" Elizabeth prompted

"I'm not sure Neal would want you to see them"

"Okay" Elizabeth told him gently. She had learned not to push Mozzie who was fiercely loyal to Neal.

"They are what I brought you here to see."

"Neal said it was okay to bring me" El reminded him. Mozzie nodded uncertainly and stepped out of the way. She walked to the back of the room. There was a smaller collection of paintings here. She saw immediately why Mozzie had been reluctant to show her the paintings.

"These are amazing" she breathed

"They are Neal" Mozzie explained limply. El understood what he meant. The paintings were colourful on the surface, but they hinted at the depths underneath. She was no artist but had studied art at college and worked in the art community long enough to know these were something special.

"Why wouldn't he want people to see them?" El asked and then realised Mozzie had already answered that question.

"Neal doesn't want people to know who he really is" she realised.

"Conmen have to lie to protect ourselves. If Neal shows these to people he is exposing himself." Mozzie explained as El went through the small stack. Then she spotted a small folder behind the others and pulled it out.

"That's new" Mozzie said puzzled coming over as Elizabeth opened it.

It was full of simple pencil drawings. Her breath caught as she recognised Peter on the top. He was sat at his desk, leaning over completely focused on something in front of him with one hand on his head. It was a pose so familiar to her that she almost excepted him to look up and smile at her.

Totally capitivated she turned to the next one, a figure that was unmistakably Mozzie lay dozing on a settee, a glass of wine on the table next to him, a book of philosophy covering his face. You could feel the affection through the lines.

"He still kept my identity a secret" Mozzie said in a choked voice. El tore her eyes away from the page to see Mozzie's eyes were suspiciously wet. She turned to the next drawing, finding one of June sitting on her balcony looking into the distance, thinking of Byron from her expression. El recognised Clinton and Diana among the others and then she found one of a beautiful young woman with startling eyes.

"That's Kate" Mozzie said. "I didn't know Neal kept these."

One of the final ones was one of her and Peter with their arms around each other. The one of her and Peter had them gazing at one another and the look on Peter's face, it was love. That was how Neal saw them. Elizabeth realised her own face was suspiciously wet and wiped her eyes.

She put the pictures back in the binder and put it back where she had found it. She felt like they had intruded on something private, like reading someone's diary. She thought she understood Neal's reluctance to share his art better now, but not to share his talent with the world would be a tragedy.

She went back to some of the others and pulled out a selection of the ones she liked best.

"Do you think we can persuade him to let me show some of these?" She asked Mozzie

"It's easier to ask forgiveness than be denied permission" Mozzie told her the corner of his mouth turning up in a smile.

"Neal's always been a forgiving sort of person" El replied smiling

"He's a believer in second chances after all."


End file.
